vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suksoon Jung
|-|Pre-Time Cutter= |-|Post Time-Cutter= Summary Suksoon was a normal student, happily living with his girlfriend Nani, until one day she was diagnosed with cancer. Staying loyal, he endured seeing her condition get worse and worse, praying for a miracle to save her. Unfortunately, he's wish was granted in the form of X taking him and her in into his games. Doing quests to obtain dice to increase Nani's HP, trying to keep her alive, he found himself being forced to commit arson and murder. Eventually, he gets knowledge on the Ultimate Die, and how he could obtain it if he got all other 6 special die beyond the one he already gained, Time Stop. Desperate to save Nani he found himself fighting and nearly killing Dongtae and co., but after Nani sacrifices herself by taking a killing blow for Dongtae, he joins them and fights X, meeting his end in a battle with the child. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Time Cutter | 9-A, at least 8-C with Time Cutter Name: Suksoon Jung Origin: D.I.C.E. Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: A class dicer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Power Modification (Can modify powers to suit him, but this has a high failure rate), Time Stop and Resistance to it, can create weapons (Knife and machete) that induce time based paralysis and negate resistances, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation and Flight through it, Information Analysis and Precognition (Can see descriptions of others, trajectories and percentages of failure and success of actions), Enhanced Senses (Can see people that are invisible, air particles, footprints, fingerprints and other information. If enough Dice are spent, one can even see into an alternate dimension), Information Manipulation (Can extract information in things such as camera's and computers) | All previous except Information Analysis, Precognition and Enhanced Senses. superior Weapon Creation (Can create several dozen airborne knife that are already moving towards the enemy, as well as a great sword with far greater potency and is capable of releasing energy waves with swings) Attack Potency: Small Building level, Building level with Time Cutter (Superior to Dongtae, but less controlled) | Small Building level, at least Building level with Time Cutter (Far superior to his previous Time Cutter) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Comparable to the A class Psychokinesis users, which can lift a metropolitan train) Striking Strength: Small Building level, Building level with Time Cutter | Small Building level, at least Building level with Time Cutter Durability: Small Building level, Building level with Time Cutter | Small Building level, at least Building level with Time Cutter Stamina: Superhuman, can recover it extremely quickly Range: Standard melee range, extended melee with time cutter, several meters by throwing it. A few meters with gravity crushing. Standard Equipment: Dice (Objects used to fuel his abilities and increase his stats. With how much he was exerting himself, he likely has several hundreds of them) Intelligence: Average, possibly gifted (Not known if he spent dice to increase his intelligence Weaknesses: Time Cutter slowly mutates and kills his body, as well as inflicting excruciating pain. Nani, his girlfriend, was used to manipulate him by X several times. Rather prone to act rashly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dice: Dice created by the Final Die, they give an equivalent amount of "points" to the number rolled. Said points can be invested in to increase any skill the user has, from strength and intelligence to luck and looks. Special Dice: Obtained through a quest given to those with particularly strong desires, it gives one of six superpowers, and unlocks a skill tree specific to it. *'Time Pause:' Costs one point every 10 seconds of use, it pauses time for everyone but the user. If the user touches anyone during the time pause, they will become capable to move as well. Automatically counters time being stopped, and can be used to terminate someone else's time stop. **'Time Cutter:' Creates an ethereal bladed weapon capable of paralyzing anyone's time when hit, ignoring their resistance to it. Touching it also stop "normal" people, but not those with resistances. *'Flight:' Can change gravity so as to fly. **'Gravity Crush:' Anyone withing 2 meters of the user gets crushed by gravity, becoming unable to move. Ignores gravity manipulation of the enemy. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport ten meters per point used. Can only teleport to somewhere the user knows about, even if it's through a map. *'Clairvoyance:' Can see the information of objects and persons, the percentage likeliness of success and failure, the next move of the opponent, footprints and fingerprints of people, and even see through cameras, phones and computers to see the information contained. Was also used to detect invisible enemies, and can be evolved into Status Effect Inducement. Key: Pre-Time Rewind | Post Time-Rewind Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Power Modification Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users